


The Lady Of The Lake

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: King Arthur is surprised by a visit from Hunith who comes to see Merlin when as far as Arthur is concerned, Merlin left to spend the two nights and one day with his mum, but if Hunith is in Camelot just where is Merlin and where has he been going every year for a day and two nights?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 185





	The Lady Of The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I thought of

King Arthur looked up from his documents when the throne room doors opened. "Gaius?"

"You have a visitor Arthur." Gaius said before stepping aside.

Hunith walked in and hurried over to Arthur, smiling when the King allowed her to hug him. "It has been a long while Arthur." she said as she placed a hand on his cheek. "Still strikingly handsome."

Arthur laughed. "Not that I am complaining Hunith you are very welcome here, but I must ask what it is you are doing here, Merlin rode out yesterday evening to see you and isn't due back until tomorrow afternoon."

"Me?"

"Yes. He sees you at this time of year every year, he is always away for a day and half."

Hunith frowned. "Arthur dear the only time I see Merlin is when I come here and you are both here, last time he rode out to see me was when you were with him also."

"But Merlin has made sure he isn't here on this day every year, I must get some knights and go and search for him."

Gaius stepped forwards, "Arthur please. I know exactly where Merlin is, he is safe and well. I will take you to him sire but you need to give me your word you will not disturb him, do not let him know you are there, if your love for Merlin is as strong as you show and let Merlin see then you will respect his privacy for this day."

"We leave as soon as you are ready Gaius."

"I am ready to go now sire."

"Then let us go." Arthur said before placing his hands on Hunith's arms and placing a kiss on her forehead. "I will be back soon Hunith." he said and left the room with Gaius.

Hunith walked over to the throne and sat down. "Not very comfortable." she said to herself before picking up the documents in front of her. "What's these here then?" she whispered.

* * *

Arthur and Gaius got off their horses and tying them up they started to walk on. 

"It is this lake here sire, just a few more feet then we will have to stop as Merlin can not see us."

Arthur came to a stop when Gaius did and saw his husband out in the middle of the lake on a boat, he had his arms over the side as he ran his hand on top of the water, he appeared to be speaking.

He walked over to Giaus had directed him to a fallen tree and once the old man was seated, Arthur sat down next to him. "Can you tell me everything?"

"Merlin comes here every year to spend one full day with the only woman he has ever fallen in love with."

"Woman?"

"You have Merlin's heart Arthur do not ever doubt that, before you and he even started to see each other in secret there was another, she was a druid girl by the name of Freya, even in death she has helped Merlin, when Camelot was in peril she helped Merlin to save it. She was on her own, the druids wanted nothing to do with her."

"The druids help whoever they can."

"They do Arthur but not with Freya. She got cursed by a woman, it did not matter to Merlin though, he had even packed everything up and was going to leave Camelot with her."

"He was?"

"Yes, she was cursed to kill others at nightfall but even at nightfall she wouldn't harm Merlin, it showed she loved him also as the Freya inside wouldn't let the creature she become to harm him."

"How did she die Gaius? Was it her dying that had Merlin stay?"

"Yes Arthur. Take your mind back to when you was Prince, a creature attacking and killing people, turning back into human form when it had killed, the man who captured her had cornered Merlin one time, went to question him, as I understood it, he was about to strike Merlin when you stopped him."

Arthur sat thinking. 

"What if I were to tell you Arthur that when you saved Merlin from getting hit that day you found out where your sausages had disappeared to."

Arthur gasped. "That winged panther?"

"Yes Arthur."

"It was me. I killed the only one Merlin loved... How Gaius?" Arthur turned to the old man. "How could Merlin have forgiven me? Loved me, married me! I broke his heart into pieces!"

"That is something only Merlin can answer Arthur, but I do know it was you who helped him. As I understand it you actually made him laugh the following day as you thought you upset him by throwing water over him."

Arthur smiled. "I did, once he smiled I told him that was better, my feelings were stronger than friendship then depite still believing it was Gwen I loved, back then seeing Merlin's smile made me happy." Arthur stood up. "Come on Gaius," he said as he helped the older man stand, "it is best you head back to Camelot alone."

"Sire..."

"I will not disturb Merlin, he won't even know I am here until he starts to head back. When my father died Merlin stayed outside the doors all night as he didn't want me to feel that I was alone. I will do the same for him."

* * *

The next morning Arthur was trying and failing to cook himself some breakfast, dropping his bread, he cursed as it dropped into his soup, cursing even more when he reacted without thinking and went to pick it up from the soup. "Fuck!"

"You are supposed to eat food not play with it." came a voice.

Arthur turned while still shaking his hand. "Merlin."

Merlin walked over and taking Arthur's hand in his, he turned his husband's hand over and with a few words he healed the burn before looking at the blond. "What are you doing here?"

"Thank you." Arthur smiled as he raised his hand and kissed his husband's knuckles. "Hunith is in Camelot, I was suprised to see her as I was led to believe that she was currently with you."

"I am sorry Arthur. I shouldn't have lied to you."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Merlin. I was going to send knights to look for you as I was worrying then, but Gaius showed me where you were, Merlin. Gaius explained everything to me. Merlin I killed the love of your life. How can you not hate me?"

Merlin placed his hands on Arthur's cheeks and placed a gentle kiss on the King's lips. "Arthur, the love of my life is standing right in front of me. Yes it hurt me as back then I believed I was in love with Freya, it was lust. It was new to me, all these feelings I have never felt them before, you didn't do it on purpose Arthur, you didn't know who she was, you just saw a winged panther that was attaking your people so you fought back just like with every creature you have come across. Now if you knew who she was and what she meant to me and she wasn't cursed and you went out and did it then that is different."

"You are so understanding Merlin."

"Married to you I have to be." Merlin laughed when Arthur pulled a mock shocking face. "Where is Gaius?"

"He left last night after explaining all to me."

"So you have been here all night?"

Arthur nodded. "I didn't want you to feel that you were alone."

Merlin chuckled at the familiar words. "You are a loyal friend Arthur." he repeated back.

Arthur wound his arms around his husband. "And?"

"A fantastic husband."

Arthur dipped Merlin. "Goes without saying really." he answered, making his husband laugh before joining lips.

* * *

When they arrived back in Camelot they both walked into the throne room to see Hunith sat on the floor surrounded by papers. "Mum?"

Hunith looked up. "Oh you are both back, Gaius had told me you would be back some time this morning."

"Mother you have messed up all of Arthur's documents."

"Oh hush you, you don't tell mother off, mother tells you off."

"I haven't done anything."

"Lying to Arthur. Worrying your husband." she tutted.

Just then a knight walked in and right up to Hunith. "Lady Hunith, the outlining villages have had a meeting and put together the most they can go to." he said as he handed Hunith a document.

Arthur knelt in front of Hunith. "What is this Hunith?"

"Well I was looking over the documents you left and I saw how you were trying to work out on how to tax the villages as they struggle with money."

"Well yes, I was trying to work out a way that will be better for them."

"I found it Arthur. I went and talked to them and made a proposal and they have had their meeting and this document has what they can afford. But I must confess Arthur. It isn't with money."

Arthur looked closely at Hunith. "How?"

"Instead of money they can pay in crops, grains, fruit, vegatables, meat."

Arthur laughed. "That is brilliant." he beamed as he looked at what the village could afford. "What they are saying they can afford to pay is more than what money they should pay, I will go and see them straight away and sort everything out." Arthur stood up and helped Hunith to her feet. "Thank you my lady."

Hunith laughed. "Go and talk to them Arthur."

Arthur nodded and kissing Merlin, promising to be home before night fall, he left.

Merlin turned and saw his mother looking at him. "What?"

"Right then young man."

* * *

The following year Merlin left once again to spend the day with Freya, he had kissed his husband goodbye who had travelled with him as far as the villages, deciding to stay there and return to the castle the following day.

Merlin stopped by the lake and smiled at the stone monument that was now on the bank that over looked the lake, Arthur had never said anything about doing this, he would have to thank his husband when he returned.

_**Here rests Freya, the Lady of the lake, without her help, we wouldn't have Albion today.** _

_**The end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos?


End file.
